I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for identifying an electrical noise propagation path through an object, such as an automotive vehicle.
II. Description of Related Art
Complicated electrical systems, such as hybrid electrical automotive vehicles, electric automotive vehicles and other electrical components, contain numerous sources of periodic electrical noise. For example, in an electric or hybrid automotive vehicle, the inverter which provides power to the vehicle generates electrical noise on a periodic basis. In a typical electrical component, the processors, the regulators, and the oscillators have their own frequencies and cause the electrical noises in synchronism with the clocks. The generation of electrical noise is due primarily to the high frequency and speed switching devices.
The periodic generation of noise in such electrical systems can cause malfunctions or otherwise interfere with the other components of the electrical system. For example, in an automotive vehicle the electrical noise generated by the inverter can interfere with the infotainment system as well as the navigation system for the automotive vehicles.
In order to prevent interference by electrical noise with the vehicle systems, it has been the previous practice to identify the propagation path for the electrical noise through the vehicle. Once the propagation path for the electrical noise through the vehicle has been identified, steps may be taken to address and reduce the magnitude of the electrical noise thus protecting the other electrical systems in the vehicle from interference by the electrical noise.
In the past, it has been the practice to place a number of different electrical noise sensors throughout the vehicle and then empirically determine the amount of electrical noise detected by each sensor. Once the magnitude of the electrical noise from each sensor is identified, technicians would then estimate the propagation path for the electrical noise. Oftentimes, additional readings for the electrical noise were necessary to confirm the actual propagation path for the electrical noise.
These previously known procedures for determining the propagation path through the automotive vehicle for electrical noise, however, suffered several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the cost for each electrical noise sensor is relatively high thus increasing the overall cost for testing the vehicle for electrical noise due to the multiple sensors necessary to cover every area suspected of lying in the propagation path for the electrical noise. A still further disadvantage of this previously known method and system for determining the propagation path for the electrical noise through the vehicle is that the overall testing and identification of the noise propagation path was prolonged and therefore expensive in labor cost. Furthermore, the overall conclusions reached by the technicians for the propagation path of the electrical noise were sometimes inaccurate.